See Pokemon Trainers Become Heroes
by 4fireking
Summary: Gold, Emerald, Sun, and Black become superheroes with legendary Pokemon and cool powers. The only problem with them being superheroes is...their better off being heroes as trainers than heroes themselves. (co-author SmokyQuartzMessiEminemarelife).
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a collaboration between 4fireking and SmokyQuartzMessiEminemarelife. I've written many Pokemon fanfiction but not many that mix heroes with Pokemon. Thank you.  
**

XXX

The world of Pokémon is filled with many mysteries. There were four good trainers who had quests to complete, but now they were superheroes with powers.

Stars were glistening and you could hear the wind blowing and Pokémon chirping.

Suddenly, it looked like the sun was fluttering over the woods, flapping golden wings above the trees. It was Ho-Oh, but looks could be deceiving. The majestic Pokemon was accompanied by a malevolent trainer with powers.

That trainer was Gold looking over the land proudly. Gold was fighting a trainer who could create black goo that changed from bioorganic to metallic in any instance.

"Ho-oh do your thing." Gold said a smug smile plastered across his face and was crossing his arm. Ho-oh that released a massive streak of flames the trainer tried to shield it with metal but the fire broke through and knocked the trainer back.

"How does a kid get Ho-oh?" The trainer shouted slowly getting up looking confused.

"That'ssssss the thing though I didn't "get" Ho-oh it chose me." Gold yelled obviously proud.

"Well why did it chose a kid?"

"Guess it just has a good taste in trainers."

Gold used his powers the same way the kid controlled metal. He manipulated the fire from Ho-oh's body to signify their unity, but also delivered a hot and hard blow that sent the bad trainer flying away.

Gold lost him. It was thanks to Ho-oh's help that he won. A few other known legendaries are Rayquaza, Solgaleo, and Reshiram. Those Pokémon now were helping newly super powered humans Emerald, Black, and Sun.

Gold now patiently waited to speak again to the superhero trainers he made a team with. They all arrived at sunrise where everyone would normally be asleep; a perfect time for three legendary Pokémon to appear at breakneck speed.

"Hello Gold I see you took care of a situation." Emerald said with a broad smile.

Emerald hopped off his serpentine looking dragon with four eyebrows and waved to Gold. After Emerald came the easily energetic boy who was the first to become a hero with a legendary Pokémon. He was was pointing at the sky for Effect.

"WAS IT A GOOD FIGHT?" Black shouted in excitement.

Gold shrugged his shoulders with a cocky look on his face. "Nah it was pretty easy...Again." Gold told Black nonchalantly.

Sun, the last Trainer, walked off the only legendary Pokémon in the group that couldn't fly as he walked towards Gold. He was hesitant to act congratulatory.

"It's always easy with you isn't it?" Sun said to Gold.

"Why wouldn't be?" Gold asked Sun sounding lazy.

Gold's question was not to be taken lightly. If the four of them weren't superhuman, they wouldn't get a second glance from their enemies before they killed them.

"Ummmmm...What should we do?" Sun asked.

Emerald pulled out the big piece of wood that was his arm and stroked his tiny chin. He had an idea when he saw Gold stroking Ho-oh's wings.

"Maybe we should ask Gold what he fought, to see if it's anything new." Emerald suggested.

Gold wasn't very comfortable talking about the hardship he had to go through and the danger he caused for Ho-Oh, but he felt his friends deserved to know. Gold tried making a picture of him with his fingers.

"Yeah it was...some sort of black goo thingie?" Gold said to them.

Everyone was confused about someone like that except for Black. He was ecstatic.

"OHHHHHHHHH...TELL US MORE,TELL US MORE!" Black shouted looking excited.

Black prompted Gold to do. Gold did his best to smile despite the stress his audience was giving him.

"All right if the audience demands more. It could could create black goo that changed from bio-organic to metallic in any instance." Gold said.

Black looked very intrigued,Sun looked confused and Emerald looked scared.

"I wouldn't be able to stop him without Ho-oh. So in the end, we are all lucky superheroes. We are not confide to one region, we protect all four."

They all nodded with pride and in agreement. They also felt a stomach pain from not eating anything yet.

"All before we plan we eat,eating is always the top priority." Emerald told his team.

Everyone agreed with Emerald's plan. Sun was the one rubbing his stomach in pain.

"Where should we go?" Sun asked his friends.

Gold shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know about you but I think a good meal is a burger in each hand!"

"You don't mean veggie burger's do you?" Black said clearly disgusted.

Black stuck his tongue out in disgust. He detested the food Gold was thinking of.

"NO! I'm talking about food not crap disguised as food!" Gold said.

Gold also stuck out his tongue. Unlike Black though, that disgust turned into a cheerful smile.

They ran off into city and seemingly into the sunset. It was really a trip to the convenience store. They went around the store evaluating almost every item they came in eye contact with. For the four boys, a chilidog seemed to be the most delectable choice. They looked at the chilidog with stars in their eyes and mouths full of saliva.

They saw a person eating chilidog's at the hot dog stand they were going to eat from.

The person serving chilidog's was a girl wearing a shirt with no sleeves and a tattoo of wings on the left and bat wings on the right. She made them and then handed the boys an IPAD with the screen saying "Take three seconds to judge this service".

"THOSE ARE THE FOUR MOST DELICIOUS LOOKING CHILIDOGS EVER PERIOD!" Black said.

"I...Know...So...Hungry!" Sun said feeling the urge for hot food.

"I just wanna tear apart that rapper and devour it right now,I don't even care if one of you has to Heimlich me." Gold said.

They took a bite of their chilidog and their mouths felt like an explosion of deliciousness from their chilidogs. They couldn't help but made happy faces on their food.

The four then ran up to the counter excited look on their faces.

"Let me guess: you four young boys would like some of Ms. Joons famous chilidogs because you forgot to have a good lunch."

They all nod yes. She looked at them like they were bags of delicious sugar. She soon got to work preparing them their chilidogs.

Black's Desires were getting the better of him as he smelled the burning meat of the hot dog.

"I NEVER THAT CHILIDOGS COULD LOOK SO DELICIOUS ALSO NEVER THOUGHT THAT BEING WRONG COULD FEEL SO GOOD!" Black said smelling the delicious food.

Gold rolled his eyes hearing Black acting like a hungry fool over a measly dog.

"Yeah I know my eyes light up every time I look at it." Gold said to Black.

Sun was the one who had to calm them down with their impatience for their chilidog.

"I think it's almost done!" Sun said to his friends.

The chilidogs were finally out and everyone looked thankful.

Since they all wanted the dogs, they paid for the dogs with their own separate money.

The took the chilidogs and slowly tasted it,their eyes popped when their mouths burst with flavor. Black may have been the most impatient out of the four, but he was the first one who tried to share his food with his legendary.

The others then proceeded to pass off their final bites to the legendary's as well.

Gold realized how quiet he was being to his friends when they started eating their chilidogs. He decided to talk to Sun first.

"So how was your day?" Gold said.

Sun pointed to his mouth indicating he had food in it. He swallowed.

"The same crazy as usual!" Sun said.

Gold pondered for a moment what Sun meant by that. He decided to ask bigger questions to Sun.

"What kind? The incredible battle for the age kind? Or the I can't believe someone this stupid exists kind?" Gold said.

Sun rubbed his head trying to clear his mind of all the questions he failed to answer.

"Well for me it was can't believe someone this stupid exists!" Sun said.

"That's means something coming from you." Emerald said.

"What does that mean?" Sun asked.

Emerald looked at Sun with his eyes, but his face was still staring at the field. Sun looked at Emerald the shortest member didn't have the courtesy to do.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Anyway...So this guy goes and steals some plutonium from this lab using his...I think it was water powers and after he does that, I'm not joking he goes into the KFC across the street and orders some chicken. When I come in the guy doesn't even put up a fight because and I quote "The chicken is too good to maybe hurt one of the chefs." Sun said.

"WOW DOES THAT GUY HAVE A NEGATIVE IQ OR SOMETHING?" Black asked.

"That does seem like a possibility." Emerald said.

Sun stood up in front of everyone trying to break the silence. Everyone had no choice but to hear where he was going.

Black shouted very loud with chilidog meat and sauce still in his mouth.

Black hacked and coughed as food fell down his windpipe. He wouldn't learn to chew his food more thoroughly because he only cared about winning battles.

Emerald used his fake arm to rub his head and think.

There were done eating and decided to ride on their legendary Pokémon. Gold hopped on Ho-Oh, Black got on Reshiram. Emerald made it on Rayquaza, and Sun made it on Solgaleo.

Gold was the first of the boys to hold his hands out high just so he could use them to touch the clouds. After him, Sun tried touching the clouds.

"I just love flying in the air with my buddies." Gold said.

"I think we all do." Sun said.

Black was the third person to reach out and touch the clouds. His nostrils were sniffing the air like crazy. He was getting accustomed to that fresh smell.

"Yeah it's incredible,the night sky,the wind in your hair and you know that your Pokémon,your friend is feeling the same thing." Black said.

The night sky looked fantastic. The millions of stars gleamed in the night like miniature suns creating natural light to guide our heroes through the breezy night.

Seeing the stars reminded Black of White, seeing the stars reminded Gold of Crystal, the stars reminded Sun of Moon, and Emerald...Crystal although more of an older sister than a person he loved as a woman.

The stars soon changed into lights as the sun arises in the distance.

"The starts a beauty tonight aren't' they?" Gold asked.

"Yeah." Everyone else responded.

Everyone was pumped and full of energy. They couldn't explain it,they just full of energy for what tomorrow had to bring. Someone else though was pumped for tomorrow where he had nefarious intentions.

He was starting his day the way he usually does...Doing 10000 push-ups then running 500 laps around a track field. This was all a result of hard work no one else was able to try.

He then walked over to his black chair which was behind his black desk with white walls and curtains which were blocking sunlight and sat down pulling a towel from out of a drawer and wiped it all over his bald head.

He wondered when it began. The thing he was referring too was his hatred of the world. He then realized it was the world who hated him each time trying to be accepted violence around him from a young just spat on until he become nothing but a cold-hearted,hot-blooded competitor.

His hot blood was both a blessing and a curse. It wasn't something he could flaunt with, but it did help him make rare Pokémon respect him. He looked to find someone walked into the room. The question he asked himself was what would he do to that someone?

"U-ummmmm...Mr Jackson?"

There was a response from the person. He was indeed Mr. Jackson. The man looked at Mr. Jackson with a scorn and a big glare in his eyes.

"One of your operatives has failed in Johto." Man said.

"Mine or yours?"

Now that question made him feel embarrassed and sizzled from the rough day.

"U-Uh...Well mine I'm sorry-" Man cut off by Mrs. Jackson.

This time Mrs. Jackson was the one who got angry and got off his butt to point towards the door.

"You bet your ass your sorry! You've been a huge waste of my time since you got here! Now get the hell out!"

When the man was walking towards the door shaking and slowly Jackson shoved him out the door. It was Jacksons way of saying good riddance to him. He walked back to his desk. He rubbed his fingers against his chin while his elbows rested on the desk.

He was thinking about his plan and how big he wanted it to go. His epiphany at his desk was he wanted it to be gargantuan. Big enough to handle any threat. He then got up to work out again.

His routine was rowing for two thousand meters, squats and bar raising until he was lifting ninety pounds, followed by kettle bell swings and then wall balls and finally push ups. He enjoyed the pain it only motivated him to it more which means more pain which mean he wants to do it more until his body forces him to stop.

It stopped when he had to use a second part of his body-his legs or his neck-just to complete his exercise. He will not stop until he was satisfied which would be never. He truly would never be satisfied and it was from years of shunning his own emotions. To only focus on his competitiveness.

He went from exercising in a gym to running around outside. After he was done he heard a ring on the phone. Like everyone who gets a call on his phone, he checked the ID number before answering it. He saw it was his boss Derick Span. Most people are intimidated by their bosses, but not him.

"You called me cuz?" Jackson asked.

"Just wanted to check on how the expansion was going." Dean said.

Dean looked at him forming a small smile on his face. Some would refer to that as a smirk.

"Not well." Jackson said.

Jackson looked down disheartened and completely unhappy. He had to alert his boss that he failed.

"Ohhhhh...Crap. You know have been doing contract talks and considering the relocation of our cutting your pay a little." Dean said.

Dean took a moment to breath before going off on a tangent about how unhappy he was.  
Jackson looked at him not taking Dean seriously.

"You wouldn't dare think about that for even a moment." Jackson said.

"Hahahahaha! Oh Marcus you act like you don't know me! Now get you or Ryan's butt to Johto so we can start the expansion." Dean said.

Dean roared with laughter in the room. It was an eccentric and sort of bizarre reaction.

"You bet it ain't gonna be Ryan!" Marcus said.

Dean showed him his travelling device which opened a small map.

"I hoped so! Now have a nice trip in Johto." Dean said.

Jackson walked out of the laboratory with a grimace on his face. He tried thinking of ways to get out of his predicament. He first thought of Ryan but he also wanted the job done so he tried thinking of something else. Then a idea flashed to him like a lightblub.

Meanwhile, a group of people were having fun and they were Gold, Black, Sun, and Emerald.

"Yo Sun!" Gold said.

"Yes?" Sun replied back.

"You like money right?" Gold asked.

"Yeah!" Sun said.

"Well then I'm gonna introduce you to this thing called gambling." Gold said with a wink in his eyes.

"What's gambling?" Sun asked.

"It's a great way to get lots of money!" Gold assured Sun.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Show me!" Sun said excitedly.

"All right it's very simple-" Gold said.

"What's going on here?" Emerald asked.

"Ahhhhh! Hey Emerald wassup?" Gold asked Emerald.

"Gold was about to show "gambling" whatever that is." Sun said to them.

"Gambling? You do realize that is a way to lose a lot of money right?" Emerald told Sun stating what he knew.

"Lose money? Gold I thought you said it was a way to get money!" Sun yelled.

"Yeah but the I way I gamble you ain't gonna lose any of your moneys!" Gold said cockily.

"No you know what never mind I'm going go do something else." Sun told Gold.

"Nice try buddy." Emerald smiled at Gold.

"Shut up croissant hair." Gold said to him.

"Nice try Gold!" Black said repeating Emerald.

"Yeah,yeah." Gold said nonchalantly.

"So what do you want to do that doesn't not involve plunging yourself into tons of debt." Emerald asked.

To make matters worse, Black found out about their conversation and was sticking it to Gold. Gold just waved his hand at Black. Emerald looked at him with his most intense stare trying to intimidate Gold out of his idiocy.

Gold, however, just found the need to have a fun time with everyone.

"Maybe watch a movie?" Gold suggested.

"Ohhhhh...I'll get the Popcorn!" Black told them.

Black was the only one who also felt excited about watching a movie.

"We haven't ever picked the movie yet!" Sun shouted.

Sun tried to calm them down waving his hands at them.

Gold was browsing online to see what movies were available. There were two out of three he thought he would like.

"Hey guys come check these out!" Gold said.

The four of them looked at the movies playing. They were all interested in the drama one. Gold clicked interest sparked in his eyes.

"I'm in on that one. Only two more votes and we can watch it."

Black,Sun and Emerald all voted yes.

"Well there you have it. We are seeing a movie about an action hero who once worked at a bagel shop. We need honey water now, for the experience." Gold said. Black ran off to get the honey water even though he wasn't entirely sure what it was.

It was water that made bagels taste rich, Emerald thought he was a fool for not knowing that. So Emerald walked over to explain to a confused looking Black.

" It's water that is harder to make because typically it needs to be in litres when putting bagels inside it."

Emerald explained rolling his eyes.

"Oh okay! Thanks!" Black said with a smile.

"Your welcome!" Emerald said humbly to him.

Black came back with the honey water.

"This will be great for the history about bagel making and the action." Sun said happily. Gold then clicked on the movie.

It was hours of waiting for something they wanted to see happen and eventually it did. The movie finally played and they were over-joyed when it did. Black was almost drooling from how much he looked with his mouth open.

Gold then closed his mouth.

The movie ended and only two out of four of the boys applauded it.

"Da hell was that?" Gold said to the movie screen while Emerald shook his head with his arms crossed.

"A terrible movie!" Emerald said also not pleased.

"No it wasn't!" Sun shouted.

Sun got off his seat to defend the movie from the two unpleased boys.

"Dude you could just tell from the first scene in the movie it was awful!" Gold said.

Gold pressed menu, went to scene selection, and then he pointed to where the first box was green. Emerald wanted to join in with the criticism too.

"The boom mic in that scene was so distracting." Emerald said.

"And what happened to the granny? She was in that scene and that's it!" Gold said.

Gold pointed to a scene on the scene selection where a grandmother was in it.  
Sun picked up the DVD case and flipped it around to show the two boys.

"It says on the back of the box that she died." Sun said to the boys.

"Oh I thought she turned into the car!" Black said.

Black jumped and down like an excited Chimchar.

"In that case it would still be a better Transformer movie than any of the Micheal Bay ones."  
Gold said, which everyone agreed the Michael Bay Transformers movies were trying to appeal to so many people that it appealed to no one. It was more insulting than the time Optimus destroyed a tower, a few days before nine-eleven.

"I also hated the fact that they mentioned that Fairies are real so casually. Do they not realize that has to be made a little bit more of a bigger deal?" Emerald said.

Emerald raised his arms up so he could act wacky when he talked about a part that didn't make sense.

"But Fairies are real!" Black said.

Black looked at Emerald with his puppy dog eyes. Emerald left his mouth open hoping what he just heard was a joke.

"I'm not even touching that." Emerald said.

"It would be so cool though!" Sun said.

Sun stood up and pulled on his shirt before he said something about the movie being better than they made it out to be.

"I will admit I did laugh when the Jimmy Neutron looking fairy was introduced." Gold said.

Gold waved his hand as he unsubtly waved his hand at Sun. Emerald moved his finger to make sure Black and Sun were looking at him.

"Also they just mention randomly that the Fairies need to be saved. No build up just have one of the awful child actors mention it,fantastic." Emerald said.

"Let's not forget that they most important part of the movie was their dad dying of extreme cough. Nothing else to show he was sick just was coughing a whole bunch." Gold said.

Gold now stood beside Emerald as they prepared to make a more valid point about the movie not being so good.

"That was so poorly handled they could've made it so much clearer they barely even paled his skin!" Emerald yelled that so loud his face turned red.

They then all went to bed. Emerald was the happiest one of them to get to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a long chapter to write and I hope my work with SmokyQuartzMessiEminemarelife.  
**

XXX

Black was ready for something fun to happen, and Gold was alongside him. Gold was trying to lure Black into the world he embellished. Black wasn't sure.

"Can I play with my legendary Pokémon now? Reshiram doesn't like it when I leave him alone for too long."

"Ughhhh...Okay fine!"

Black squealed with glee before releasing Reshiram. Gold smiled at the site. It was his turn to released Ho-Oh.

"Come on out!" Gold said to his Pokemon.

The sky illuminated and then shimmered when the glistening sparkles and radiating sphere of sun known as Ho-Oh emerged.

Gold was overwhelmingly happy! Ho-Oh and Reshiram out of their Pokéballs were a spectacular to behold. Fire filler the sky make the sky explode with a strange type of art.

Black was completely in awe of his Pokémon and so was Gold. Both boys hopped on their Pokemon's backs and took them for a flight.

Although Ho-Oh and Reshiram had no say in the competitiveness of Black and Gold, they felt they were big trophies and not cars to play around with.

"Hey do you wanna race?" Gold asked him.

"OF COURSE!" Black said.

So they began the race.

Black used more energy from the start giving him the lead. His speed also didn't seem to be dwindling anytime soon.

Gold worried think of a way to catch up, he then smirked.

"Ho-oh blast Reshiram with fire and make sure not to hit Black" Gold said.

Black was hit by fire from Ho-Oh's beak. It was a cheap and crafty move only someone like Gold would pull off.

"HEY!" Black yelled.

Gold pretended he couldn't hear Black and just moved forward on his Pokémon. Black moved in on Gold determined as ever.

Reshirm felt he was holding back until now. His abilities blazed on as he moved past Ho-Oh.

"HO-OH GO ALL OUT!" Gold said to his legendary.

Now Ho-Oh was glowing with white and red lights helping it fly faster in the race. Black's jaw dropped. He kept kicking Reshiram's sides like a horse hoping it would make the dragon Pokémon move faster.

But it never did and Gold was overjoyed to win the race!

Black could only pat Reshiram on the back for the good job it did.

"Nice try dude." Gold said holding his hand to shake Black's.

Blacks quit his sniffles and shook the hand of the victor.

"It was a good race!" Gold said.

Gold acted like the way a good sportsman would act after winning before attending to the crying Black.

"Y-y-y-yeah I guess it was." Black said.

Black was crying like his eyes were a faucet spraying out water.

"Dude stop being a crybaby!" Gold said to his sensitive friend.

"I'm n-n-not a c-crybaby I'm a cryman!" Black raised his bended arms to show himself to be some kind of tough caveman.

"That's just as bad but whatever." Gold said. Gold rolled his eyes when he listened to Black's answer.

Black then finished shaking Gold hand.

"That was fun for me." Black said.

"Me too!" Gold said.

It was the calm before the storm. There was a loud scream from far away. Gold and Black immediately ran towards it. What they approached was a man searing flames from his hands.

They both got ready.

He faced them with a nasty and malevolent look on his face. He spun around before chucking a fireball at Black.

Black ducked.

Black went on the offensive breathing fire from his mouth like Reshiram would at the villain. It was not meant to directly hurt him. He only wanted to intimidate him.

Gold also went on the offensive blasting fire from his hands this nearly hit him. Gold smiled at that because that was his intention.

"Fighting fire with fire, heroes?" The villain said. "I have the ultimate cure for that."

The villain then ascended from the town to the sky. At last, he shot a fiery meteor at the heroes Black and Gold.

Black and Gold dodged it!

"He thinks he's so smart doesn't he?" Gold said to Black.

"No I think he thinking. "Yay I'm going to kill these kids with fire!"

"Well as a villain he has a right to try to kill us, but as heroes we can't hurt him too bad."

"Uh...Are you sure?" Black asked.

Gold nodded his head. He was sticking by that plan.

"Okay fine!" Black said.

Gold started the plan off first launching into the air like a rocket. Black followed suit.

The villain was very confused about the plan they had and how they thought this would work. But they had a extra trick up their sleeves. They combined their powers to deliver a finishing dive towards their enemy.

The enemy plans a counter attack. He summoned a fireball in his hands that kept growing and growing until it was as big as a house.

Black and Gold's eyes widened at the site.

"Continue with the plan." Gold urged Black.

"Okay!" Black said.

They attacked simultaneously down on the villain knocking him out. Black and Gold hi-fived each other. The villagers roared with applause for their saviors.

Gold and Black bowed.

"We did good." Gold said patting Black's back.

"Thanks!" Black replied hugging him back.

"Lets go find Emerald and Sun now." Gold suggested.

"Okay" Black said.

Emerald and Sun were also looking for Gold and Black. Their paths finally crossed

"Black, Gold, where have you two been?" Emerald asked.

"Fighting some dude with fire powers!" Gold said.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Emerald took the time between Gold answering to punch him in the arm. "Anything like that or was anyone burned?"

"No." Gold said with a cocky smile on his face.

Black was so happy to tell Emerald how they were heroes back there. Emerald made a loud sigh of relief.

"Yeah the only guy who got hurt was the villain dude." Black laughed nervously.

"Thank goodness!" Emerald sighed in relief.

Sun raised his hand in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Anyway someone sucked up a lake." Sun told them with a slight chuckle.

"WHAT?" Gold and Black gasped in unison.

"Well you could say that sucks!" Gold said pushing on the bottom of his hat. He also had a small chuckle about it.

"This is no time to be joking around!" Emerald said sternly to Gold.

"Sorry,it just came to me and I had to say it." Gold looked apologetic about what he just said.

"Anyway let's go!" Black told his friends.

The four friends mounted on their trusted Pokémon steads and flew off.

Black was scratching his head on the way home.

"So how did it happen?" Black asked his friends.

"If we knew we would have told you." Emerald assured him.

They flew for five minutes before Sun ecstatically pointed below where the trees were.

"Oh,oh,oh there's the lake." Sun said.

They saw small red fish with yellow fins flopping up and down from the area below.

"It's just Magickarp." Black said.

Upon closer examination. It was clear none of the Magikarp were swimming in an ocean like they were suppose to.

"And they look like they need water like they need a bicycle,da hell?" Gold stood still.

Everyone raised their eyebrow.

"This looks like a job for four teenage heroes who happened to be at the right place at the right time." Sun said.

"Good point my man." Gold said.

They dove down. Gold picked up the first Magikarp. It had some strange purple stuff on it. Gold wasn't sure if he should touch the Magikarp with the purple stuff.

He did anyway.

It felt like scales. It wasn't something that stocked on, it grower on. Gold dropped it out of shock. Ho-Oh caught the Magikarp with its ginormous beak before the fish Pokémon hit the ground.

"Uh guys what do think it is?" Gold asked his friend.

Emerald, Sun, and Black gathered around Gold to make sure he didn't slip up again, they all had Magikarp in their hands.

Emerald, the brains of the four, uses a special pair of bifocals he kept in his clothes. They zoomed in to read the stuff on the Magikarp.

"Some sort of large class of organic compounds with a characteristic molecular structure containing four rings of carbon atoms.

Gold scratched his head being the big doofus of the four.

"What language was that? Because I don't speak it." Gold

Emerald tried saying what it was in Layman Terms.

"Pokémon Steroids." Emerald said.

"Why would anyone do this?" Black asked him.

"There are some people who just think a plan to cause misery is good because there's no chance of it hurting them, Black," said Sun.

Everyone looked down sadly. Emerald was the first to show how angry he was with the way things were by punching the ground. His best friend Sun had to calm him down.

"Calm down Emerald it's gonna okay were gonna get back at then anyway." Sun smiled to his friends.

Emerald wiped away the sniffle of tears streaming down his face and clogging his nose.

"Who are the bastards who did this?" Gold asked.

"We know many villains and criminal organizations for starters." Black said.

Emerald snapped his fingers at who he thought it was.

"True...Corless maybe." Emerald

Gold shook his head in disapproval of what Emerald said.

"Nah probably Sird." Gold suggested.

Sun was panicking from his that name.

"Please no." Sun cried.

"So what do we do now?" Black asked.

"We follow our dreams, make dreams happen, and know if we work hard enough for the most unselfish reasons we can help someone make their dreams happen by trying to behave like us." Emerald said. "That only didn't work once. Let's go to the friggin Pokémon Center."

"Great answer!" Sun smiled.

Emerald stood proudly among his brothers, or just hero friends since none of them were related.

"Thank you! Now I say we take this to a lab,scan it and see where it came from to find the culprit!" Emerald said.

Gold's attention was on further down the forest. He didn't know what mystic force brought him to look at the forest, but the more he looked the more he came to the realization the culprit hasn't really gotten away.

After Emerald spoke to the group, Gold stood up and raised his hand.

"We could or we could go in the woods and look for him,I mean this happened recently right?" Gold said.

Emerald was in shock and speechless. That was a good idea on Gold's part.

"Or we could do that to...I guess."

After that they all went into the woods.

Gold still carried a Magikarp in case the symptoms of the goo on it made it feel like it was in pain.

"It's okay little buddy." Gold said to the Magikarp.

The Magikarp was happy a king trainer worked so hard to keep the poor fish Pokémon safe.

Gold hugged it.

Suddenly, the Magikarp started to glow. Gold didn't let go until the newfound weight of Magikarp was too much to hold and a serpentine Pokémon rose from Ho-Oh's back. A giant Gyrados appeared. It wasn't roaring or angry like a normal Gyrados. It still had the purple spot on it with tears trickling before streaming down its face.

Everyone jaws dropped.

Their problem just got a lot worse because of this evolution.

Everyone threw out their Pokémon.


End file.
